The purpose of this research training grant renewal application is to prepare nurse scientists with capacities to develop theory-based interventions for preventing and managing chronic illness with a new emphasis on accelerating translation into practice. The T32 has matured over the last 20 years of funding; its focus has expanded to address emergent priorities in research on theory-based interventions for preventing and managing chronic illness as well as to reflect the strength and diversity of our faculty research. In this application, we address the imperative to speed the translation of research findings to practice for the improvement of patient and population health outcomes. The program is conceptualized around a paradigm that posits two approaches to speeding translation: designing interventions with implementation in mind and applying rigorous approaches to disseminating and implementing research findings. Our continued focus on theory-based interventions will be enhanced by a new focus on translational science and training in five translation catalysts: dissemination and implementation science, stakeholder engagement, patient-centered outcomes, pragmatic and adaptive trial designs, and mixed methods. For predoctoral trainees, enhancements to the PhD program will include: courses structured to address the five translation catalysts; mentored research experiences; and participation in seminar series concentrated on development as a scientist and on promoting translation of intervention research to practice. For postdoctoral trainees, the training program also will include independent research experiences and active involvement in interdisciplinary seminar series. A total of 11 predoctoral trainees and 9 postdoctoral trainees will be supported over the 5 years of the training program. The emphasis on the five new areas will capitalize on our faculty strengths, strong research infrastructure, and well-established partnerships on The University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill campus and throughout the rural and racially diverse state of North Carolina.